bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Kusanagi (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810187 |altname = Kyo Kusanagi |no = 8210 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 119 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125 |bb_distribute = 12, 14, 16, 20, 10, 9, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 93, 95, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 10, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 93, 95, 97, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 9, 9, 10, 6, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A carefree fighter with the power to manipulate fire, Kyo had entered the portal in his chase against an old evil. He emerged under an alien sky, before a building that was both familiar yet impossible. Soon, he joined up with warriors and heroes in his search to find out the truth behind this curious set of events. As he plunged into the building's depths, he found some of his old friends acting out in the grips of rage, and it was only by reminding them of who they were that the dark chains over their minds were finally broken. As they regrouped and penetrated the heart of the darkness, they met an old foe once again plotting his latest attempt at resurrection. |summon = I'll show you! The fist of the Kusanagis! |fusion = Come on, give me more! These flames need more fuel! |evolution = All right, lets do this! I'll burn them with these fists! | hp_base = 4575 |atk_base = 1910 |def_base = 1745 |rec_base = 1485 | hp_lord = 6535 |atk_lord = 2725 |def_lord = 2490 |rec_lord = 2120 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Sealer of Orochi |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 or more elements are present, 75% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC |bb = DM: Orochi Nagi I |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & highly probable Injury, Weak effects |bbnote = 80% Spark, 80% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = DM: Orochi Nagi II |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% Spark, 140% Atk, 300% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = DM: Orochi Nagi MAX |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit count for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = Adds +3 to each normal hit count, 120% Spark, 800% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Scion of the Flame |esitem = |esdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Dark Types, adds Fire, Light elements to BB/SBB for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for next turn when Spark damage has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 90% boost after 6 Sparks |evofrom = 810186 |evointo = 810188 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Fire Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Kyo Kusanagi2 }}